You Remind Me Of A Girl
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Kagome believes that she reminds Inuyasha so much of Kikyo that he’d never want to be with her. Even the stupid song agrees with her! Threeshot [COMPLETED]
1. A Girl

**I was listening to my old songs and omg I came across the classic song… u know… the one that EVERYBODY knows… By Usher… MEMORIES… they played this song SO MUCH on the radio… omfg xD ENJOY!**

**You Remind Me Of A Girl**

_Kagome believes that she reminds Inuyasha so much of Kikyo that he'd never want to be with her. Even the stupid song agrees with her! Threeshot_

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Girl_

Inuyasha sat up on a tree, staring down at the young miko sitting in the middle of a field. 'Keh,' he scowled to himself, 'she'll get herself killed at this rate.' He thought as he jumped out of the tree and landed beside her. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha." She greeted. He didn't reply as she looked out over the horizon.

"I haven't been here alone in the longest time," she whispered, "being the Shinto maiden that guards the Shikon no Tama is hard… you know that right?"

"You can get killed," he finally said, "I ain't gonna be there every time to save your ass Kikyo."

Kikyo giggled. "Yeah, yeah I know Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't reply as he continued to sit and stare at the horizon with this girl, this woman who accepted him. He sighed in content and Kikyo smiled.

* * *

"This new body suits me perfectly," a tall man said as he flexed his arm, his tendons pursing out of his arm. He grinned as he pin wheeled his right arm and cracked his neck. He spun in a circled, examining the cave.

"Onigumo," he said to the spot he lay he just a few moments ago, "you're gone. The weak petty bandit is gone." He smirked as he walked out of the cave. He held his hands out to the world an roared with all his might.

"I AM NARAKU!"

The birds flew off of their branches hearing his loud voice pierce the air. He looked back into the cave and smirked.

"Now now my fair Kikyo," he grinned, "I'll show you that I'd make so much of a better man than that stupid hanyou you seem to talk about so much." Naraku closed his eyes and felt his body bubble. He threw his head back as he felt his body shift to match the one of another.

A Trojan youkai.

In less than a minute his body was an exact carbon copy of Inuyasha's. He tweaked his ears for good measure and smirked. 'Now I'll show you Kikyo, my true powers.' And he was off running.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo parted as she went to put the Shikon no Tama back into the shrine. Inuyasha decided he'd go run to the Goshinboku, to relax a bit. He ran off as Kikyo stood up, dusting her miko clothing. She clutched the Shikon no Tama tightly as she felt an aura of distress fill the air. She turned around in a complete circle, trying to see if anything was wrong- but everything seemed perfectly fine.

She frowned as she started walking to the shrine. She took four steps away from where sat and she felt a painful stinging on her back. She gasped heavily as she turned around slightly to see a flash of silver. Her eyes widened as he struck her four more times before taking the Shikon no Tama.

"Inu-yasha…" She gasped as she fell to the ground. _Inuyasha_ ran a few feet from where Kikyo was before he took his normal physique again. He glanced at the Shikon no Tama and raised a brow.

"What a peculiar gem," He studied as he glanced at the village. He smirked as he snapped his fingers and a fireball appeared. He shifted to take the form of Inuyasha again. "This will be fun," he smirked as he ran towards the village.

* * *

Inuyasha made it to the village as a fire erupted. He frowned as he turned around to find villagers pointing at him.

"HE TOOK IT! HE TOOK THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" They roared. Inuyasha frowned as he started to run out of the village.

'What's going on?' he thought as he made it out of the village. He kept on running and he felt an arrow wiz by him. He gasped and turned to find Kikyo.

"What the…" he gasped inwardly as he kept on running as Kikyo kept on shooting. The arrows suddenly stopped and he found Kikyo was nowhere in sight.

Naraku, who had taken the form of Kikyo, saw her limp towards the forest. He smirked as he shifted to take the form of a regular peasant and left the vicinity. Inuyasha, who was confused beyond comprehension, kept on running.

"INUYASHA!" Came a strong voice. Inuyasha turned and felt an arrow pierce his hard.

He gasped as he felt himself being pinned to the Goshinboku. "Kikyo," he gasped as he felt saw her, with his blurry vision, fall to the ground, grasping a wound on her chest.

"I thought…we…"

* * *

"Hey Kikyo!" Kagome glanced up and saw a sneering boy glare down at her. The one she saw earlier.

"Kikyo?" She questioned. She stood up and glared at him with all her might, getting ready to shoot him off, however he interrupted.

"It comes,"

Kagome whirled around to find Mistress Centipede run after her, pushing he away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed as he glared down at her.

"What Kikyo? Can't you kill it? Do her like you did me!"

Kagome scowled as she faced Inuyasha. "I'm not this Kikyo person! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever she is, _I'm not her_."

"YEAH YOU ARE! EXPLAIN WHY YOU SME…" he trailed off as he sniffed her. His eyes widened. "You're… not Kikyo?" He asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I'm Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

Inuyasha snuffed as he shot his nose up. "You're right. Kikyo was cuter… much cuter…"

Kagome's vein popped as she clenched her fist. 'Why you…'

* * *

Inuyasha broke out of his train of memories as he sat atop the Goshinboku, staring down at his group. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kirara and Shippo were all telling ghost stories around the campfire. The past few days have been hard on them all. They defeated Naraku, Sango avenged her brother, Miroku's wind tunnel was fixed, and peace was restored. The only reason they were still together was there were the odd few shards that were scattered through the lands.

Kagome suddently stood up and waved down Inuyasha. "I'm returning to my time for a day okay? Gotta restock supplies."

Inuyasha, who for once, wasn't in the mood for arguing simply nodded. "Yeah sure, make sure you're make in a day though."

Kagome nodded as she picked up her pack and rode her bike to the well.

Inuyasha stared after her.

'She reminds me of…' he closed his eyes.

'A girl…'

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was like MAJOR short but it's like the prologue thing. I just rewrote what was in episode oneish to fiveish you know… like memories of Kikyo and stuff and Kagome seeing Inuyasha for the first time. If you didn't realize, all that was in the past, like Inuyasha's memories. Right after Kagome releases Inuyasha from the tree the present flashed back. This chapter, I admit WASSSSSSSSSSSSS VERYYYYYYYYYYY SHORTTTTTTTTT but chapters 2 and 3 are gonna be long kay? PROMISEEEEE!!**

**LUB**

**SaKuRA xD**


	2. You Remind Me Of…

**xD YAY FIRST CHAPTER xD lol twas just a retelling of epis 1-5 but s'all good now… real storie thingie begins… :D**

**You Remind Me Of A Girl**

_Kagome believes that she reminds Inuyasha so much of Kikyo that he'd never want to be with her. Even the stupid song agrees with her! Threeshot_

* * *

_Chapter 2: You Remind Me Of…_

'A girl…'

--

Kagome exited the well and started slowly walking to her house. She was surprised Inuyasha let her leave without so much of a fight. Normally they would quarrel between each other for a full ten minutes before she sat him and ran off. Then she'd be gone for a day before he came to retrieve her.

Somehow, she knew this time around he wouldn't come to get her. She sighed as she went to her house, finding Souta in the living room, with her grandfather and her mother gone.

"Nee-san!" Souta greeted her, "Home for how long?" He said as he hugged her. Kagome smiled as she hugged him back. "A few days."

Souta ginned as he went to go watch T.V again. "Nice." He said as Kagome walked up to her bedroom. She closed her door and flipped on her radio, the song blaring out of the speakers. She lay down on her bed and listened to the song.

_See the thing about you that caught my eye  
Is the same thing that makes me change my mind  
Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try,  
You need to sit down this may take a while_

"I know this song," She murmured as she stared at her ceiling, continuing to listen to the music. She moved over to her side, thinking of Inuyasha while listening to the song. 'Damn Kikyo,' she thought as the song went on.

_  
See this girl, she sorta looks just like you  
She even smiles just the way you do  
So innocent she seemed but I was fooled  
I'm reminded when I look at you._

"Oh the irony above irony." Kagome murmured dryly. She knew she was a Kikyo look-a-like but did the song have to agree with her? The song was totally explaining her situation with Inuyasha and frankly she didn't like it. She sat up and hugged her pillow, tears piercing her eyes. 'Why do I have to remind him of Kikyo so much? Even the damn song agrees with me.' She thought as she tossed her pillow across the room.

'Stupid song…'

_But, you remind me of a girl, that I, once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
Won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and quietly rested onto the Goshinboku. Kagome's window was open, and his ears tweaked, listening to the song she was listening to. His eyes widened, listening to the lyrics.

'Kagome- Kikyo…' he thought as he looked into the window to find Kagome toss her pillow across the room.

'Kagome reminds me of Kikyo?... does she?' he thought as he leaned back against the tree, deciding to get some more thinking done.

_Thought that she was the one for me,  
Til I found out she was on her creep,  
Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me.  
This is why we could never be._

'He did think Kikyo was the one for him,' Kagome told herself. She got up, picked up the pillow and went back to her bed. 'Though Kikyo didn't have sex with anybody- what she did was pretty close to cheating…'

Well almost. She didn't trust him and meant to kill him. Came pretty damn close to cheating on him. Kagome stared outside the window, looking past the Goshinboku to the moon. Inuyasha sensed it and quickly shifted out of view as Kagome buried her face into her hands.

"Ok song, I get the point- I remind Inuyasha of Kikyo…"

_You remind me of a girl, that I, once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
Won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared into the window, catching what Kagome said.

"So he'll never be with me," She spat bitterly, "I am, after all, just a shard detector."

Inuyasha flinched inwardly as he heard Kagome repeat what he said so long ago. He leaned forward, trying to catch what more of Kagome was saying but caught the scent of Kagome's tears.

His eyes widened again, 'She's crying…'

_  
I know it's so unfair to you,  
That I relate her ignorance to you.  
Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two  
You remind me, whoa..._

"Why am I her stupid reincarnation!" Kagome asked herself, tears spilling out of her eyes. 'If I wasn't,' she thought, 'I'd never be in this mess.'

Inuyasha stared into the window hopelessly. He closed his eyes as he came to a conclusion. 'They're the same?' he asked himself.

'She is her reincarnation- so she could replay history?' he was more questioning himself than anything.

_You remind me of a girl, that I, once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
Won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

'She reminds me of Kikyo,' he thought dangerously as he climbed down the tree and started walking back to the well.

'Everything about her, her smile, her look- it's all Kikyo.' He continued as he sat down on the lip of the well. He looked over his shoulder

_You remind me of a girl, that I, once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
Won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

"Once knew," Kagome whispered. 'He knew Kikyo once- but he still pines over her… that's why he can't be with me.' She thought.

Inuyasha jumped into the well, being taken in by the blue lights he was so used to. He looked back at the well before he started walking towards the Goshinboku.

_You remind me of a girl, that I, once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
Won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

'You remind me of a girl,' he thought, 'that I once knew…'

_You remind me of a girl, that I, once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
Won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

'That's why,' Kagome closed her eyes, 'you can't be with me…'

_You remind me of a girl, that I, once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
Wouldn't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

* * *

The sun rose as Kagome yawned, getting out of bed. School. For the first time in a long time, she would be going to school. She decided last night that if Inuyasha didn't come for her- it was official, he wanted Kikyo. It was a test, she'd eventually go back to recollect the rest of the shards- but not soon.

Kagome walked out of the house to find Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo walking past her house.

"Guys!" She called as she ran down the steps. Eri squealed. "Oh my god! You're better?"

"A lot," Kagome smiled, "I might go to school a bit more."

"Yes!" Ayumi grinned as Yuka hugged her. "We have so much to tell you, so much has happened, like first year Yuki Tennyo is dealing with Ram Singh."

"That exchange kid from India?" Kagome raised a brow, remembering what they told her.

"Yeah. It's so cute thought! He's such a sweetheart… if I could get a guy like that." Eri swooned.

"What about your jealous two timing boyfriend?" Yuka poked Kagome's rib. Kagome frowned.

"He went with the girl…"

"WHAT?" Everybody roared, Hojo totally confused.

"Yeah, it kind of happened last night." Kagome scratched her head. "And guess what song was playing last night?"

"Which?" Eri asked.

"You remind me of a Girl."

"EHH?" Ayumi raised a brow. "Irony- didn't you say you look like that other girl?"

"Yeah, ironic ehh?"

"What are we talking about?" Hojo asked, frowning.

"Personal stuff." Yuka murmured as she hugged Kagome. "Don't worry, there are plenty of more fish in the sea."

"No Hojo?" Kagome whispered to her friends and they hooted with laughter.

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged as he continued to stare into the horizon.

"Where is she?" Sango called again. Inuyasha didn't bother to answer her. He kept on staring past the horizon.

"Grrr," Sango growled as she stalked back. Miroku sighed.

"There must be something happening between them." He said.

"Yeah," Sango whispered, "or else, why would they both be so distant?"

'I'm sorry Kagome,' Inuyasha thought.

'I just can't be with you…'

* * *

**not much longer but im sick and im at home and im so…. T.T**

**-sniff-**

**Lub,**

**A vewy vewy sick Sakura**


	3. But That Girl Isn’t You

**Last chapter… LOL! Happy or sad Ending?**

**You Remind Me Of A Girl**

_Kagome believes that she reminds Inuyasha so much of Kikyo that he'd never want to be with her. Even the stupid song agrees with her! Threeshot_

* * *

_Chapter 3: But That Girl Isn't You_

'I'm sorry Kagome,' Inuyasha thought.

'I just can't be with you…'

* * *

Three terrible weeks passed since that night and still, no signs of Inuyasha coming back to get her. Kagome sighed. 'Maybe it's done?' she questioned herself as she walked home from school with Eri and Yuka that day. Ayumi had a trip and wouldn't be back till later that evening.

"Wow, Kagome." Eri grinned, "You've been in school far longer then you've been this year."

"Or any year." Yuka teased. Kagome rolled her eyes. "If my sickness can't kill me, it can only make me stronger."

Eri and Yuka laughed and Kagome giggled along. Sure, it was great to be living a normal life- but she missed the on spur of the moment life in Feudal Japan. They reached the Shrine steps and Kagome waved goodbye.

"See you guys on Monday!" She smiled as she jogged up the stairs. It was a habit now, every time she walked up the to the Shrine, she'd bow at the Goshinboku. She bowed quickly before running into the house.

"I'M HOME!"

"MOM AND JII-CHAN ARE OUT!" Came the response of her brother.

"Are they like- never home?" Kagome raised a brow as she walked into the kitchen to find her brother making ramen.

Kagome raised a brow. "Kid, you hate ramen."

"Thought I'd give it a try- it's like the only thing we have except for some tofu crap mom made this morning." Souta stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Tofu tastes sexy!" Kagome defended, raising a brow at her brother.

"How the hell would you know what sexy tastes like?" Souta grinned back at his sister. Kagome glared at him as she saw three bowls of ramen.

"Three?"

"One for you," Souta pointed at the red bowl, "one for me," Souta ushered to the bowl in the middle, "and one for…"

"KID IS MY FOOD READY?"

Kagome's heart stopped beating as she turned around and found Inuyasha leaned up against the door, wearing jeans, a white wife beater with a black silk button up over the wife beater- without the buttons done up, white socks and a black bandana on his forehead.

"How'd you get him out of his haori?" Kagome whispered to Souta, trying to get over the initial shock.

"I can hear you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Blackmail." Souta smirked as he passed Inuyasha's bowl to him.

Inuyasha shot a glare at him as he held his bowl of ramen. Souta felt the tension between his sister and his idol and got a silent hint.

"Gonna go play some Mortal Kombat." He said, and Kagome thanked him with her eyes. He sent a silent nod towards his sister as he walked upstairs with the bowl of ramen and a bottle of coke in his hands.

"Uh-…" Kagome stared, as she slid onto a seat in their kitchen. Inuyasha sat down too, staring at her, the tension of the moment building up between them.

"How'd Souta get you in- those uh- clothes?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha lifted a bit of the silk material between his two claws.

"Keh," Inuyasha remarked, "like I'd tell you."

'I'll ask Souta again later,' Kagome mentally thought as she started poking at her ramen.

"So why you been hanging here, wench?" Inuyasha asked, already done his bowl of ramen. Kagome sweat dropped.

"You haven't really come back to get me either, Inuyasha!" Kagome shot back.

"Well excuse me! After you saying that you look like Kikyo back when you came back, I thought you wanted some time alone!" Inuyasha roared, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Oh, so you were SPYING on me?" Kagome riled up.

"So what? I always watch what you're doing wench!" Inuyasha roared.

"Well, why don't you go watch what Kikyo is doing instead!?" Kagome screamed as she stood up, "You only take care of me because I'm your shard detector! Go ahead! GO WITH KIKYO! She can sense the jewels too!" Kagome tore the shards off her neck and slapped them on the table. She rushed to the gate, grabbed a black sweater, and ran out of the house.

Souta sweat dropped upstairs. 'Here we go again,' he thought as he performed a Mortal Fatality on Sub-Zero.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Inuyasha snarled as he ran out after her, thank god he had normal clothes on.

"Some place where I'm not compared to a dead clay pot!" Kagome didn't care. She'd disperse all her hatred towards Kikyo. It was just too much- … too much…

"She's not a clay pot!"

"AND I AM NOT HER!"

"WHICH IS WHY I CAME HERE, WENCH!" Inuyasha howled. Kagome stopped in her tracks half way down the stairs and slowly turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," He repeated, pouting, which Kagome found way too cute.

"You came here because I'm not her?"

"I've been thinking the past three weeks you've been gone."

"Got a headache?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a huge one, Miroku had to heal me."

Kagome giggled, knowing fully well Miroku would never do such a thing. "Okay, continue."

"And- well uh… I came back that day to err- hear that song?"

"Oh," Kagome remembered which song he was talking about. "You remind me of a Girl?" She asked.

"Yeah- that one…"

And they were quiet. They walked side by side and remained quiet.

"But that girl isn't you," He finally murmured. Kagome's gaze shot up at him.

"Wha-what?"

"She isn't you." He whispered. "I'd be really stupid if I left you because you sometimes remind me of Kikyo."

Kagome remained quiet.

"You aren't her- you're different," He said quietly, which was rather unlike him, "I did used to like her but- I kind of like you too."

Kagome's gaze shot towards him. "What did you say?"

"I kind of like you too," He repeated, "and I know- it's weird right now but… give me a chance?"

Kagome blinked several times before staring intently at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean- this is so flipping unlike me but- let me show you that I know you're not Kikyo?"

Kagome gulped as she nodded. "Yes…" she murmured. He smiled softly at her as she crossed her arms.

"So how DID Souta get you in those clothes…"

Inuyasha twitched. "Kid said he'd tell you my secret…"

"And that is…?"

"Keh! Like I'd tell you!"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes… "You're sexy…"

"What?"

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Did you say what I think you said?"

"No?"

"OSUWARI!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Stupid ending… ROFL! SUE ME THEN –declares-**

**Didn't really want it to be a happy sappy ending… this is as good as I get at half past midnight… ROFL!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
